


Cravings and Moodswings

by lilaestheticsnhope



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Discussion of Abortion, Domesticity, F/M, Fluff, Mild Gore, Pregnancy, a little angst i guess, crazy pregnancy symptoms, emotionally intelligent Venom, no actual abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaestheticsnhope/pseuds/lilaestheticsnhope
Summary: Eddie and V's girlfriend is pregnant, and pregnancy between an alien host and their 100% human girlfriend gets real weird real quick. Luckily, Eddie is good with weird or at least good enough to get by.





	Cravings and Moodswings

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr @black-mcu-imagines.

You were listening to Eddie talk about a new story, or at least, you were trying very hard to listen to him. All you could pay attention to was how weird you felt. Your mouth was uncomfortably warm, stomach churning, throat tight. Just like that, you were off like a star runner in the Olympics.  Eddie watched you go, stunned by you running away from him so abruptly. You raced to the bathroom and fell to your knees so you could expel your breakfast without making a mess.

**_SOMETHING IS WRONG_**. Venom spoke.

“Ya think?” Eddie snapped aloud.

**_SOMETHING MORE THAN VOMITING. SHE IS NOT RIGHT._ **

“What does that mean?”

_**IT MEANS WHAT I SAID. SHE IS NOT RIGHT. NOT THE SAME. SMELLS DIFFERENT. TASTES DIFFERENT.** _

“Different like how?” Eddie asked as he went to join you in the bathroom.

**_DON’T KNOW._ **

He could feel Venom stir restlessly beneath his skin. The symbiote was anxious to check on you, to be sure you were well.

“C’mon, man. You’re freaking me out. Is she okay?”

_**I DON’T KNOW!**_  Venom snapped, oozing from Eddie’s shoulder as they approached the bathroom door. They could clearly hear you retching and groaning between heaves. Eddie opened the door and saw you knelt over the toilet. You put out a hand to stop him.

“Go awaa-” you retched again. Eddie sat on the tub and rubbed your back speaking soothing words to you while Venom swiveled their face around your body.

“Come on, V, not now,” Eddie complained as he watched the symbiote’s tongue roll out of its mouth. They ignored Eddie and seemed to taste the air around you.

“ ** _THERE ARE TWO HERE._** ”

“What?”

You sat up, confident that you were done vomiting. You let your body fall back against Eddie’s legs, resting your head on his lap. Venom’s face hovered right in front of yours.

“Please, not now V,” you groaned in a hoarse strained voice.

“ ** _YOU ARE TWO NOW_**.”

“Venom, what does that mean?” Eddie demanded.

“ ** _TWO HEART BEATS. TWO GENETICS._** ”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I’m pregnant,” you answered in a hollow voice putting all the pieces together. It all made sense now. The mood swings, the short spotty “period” you thought you had, they were all signs of pregnancy. This was morning sickness.

“What?” Eddie was audibly freaking out. You couldn’t get yourself together and help him through this, you were too busy freaking out. This was a baby, and not just any baby, a baby that was probably at least a little alien. What kind of weird twist of fate? How would you take care of this baby? How were you going to take care of this baby while it was inside of you? What if it killed you? Your throat went dry. Not all symbiotes were compatible with their host. What if this baby wasn’t compatible with you? What if it killed you?

**_EDDIE THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE AFRAID. Y/N IS MORE AFRAID. COMFORT HER._ **

“Hey, babe, we’ll go talk to a doctor. We’ll talk to… to Dan. He’ll give you an ultrasound-”

“NO!” you suddenly yelled, “It might hurt the baby.”

“… You don’t think…” Eddie trailed off because he realized the conclusion you’d already come to. Eddie and Venom were one, nearly inextricable. If it was Eddie’s child, then surely it was Venom’s too. If MRIs hurt Venom, then it stood to reason that an ultrasound would hurt the baby.

“There has to be something that can be done to be sure you’re… you’re healthy.”

“What if… I’m not compatible with my baby? It happens all the time. Mothers and babies with different blood types and the mother’s antibodies attack the baby. Or-or worse! What if it’s like Twilight?!”

“What?”

“What if they grow real fast and break my bones?! And then they eat their way out of me! Eddie, I’m not okay with that!”

“Hey, hey! Whoa we don’t know that will happen.”

“We don’t know that it won’t. I’m not ready to die. You’re not in a position to raise a kid by yourself.”

**_WE SHOULD SEE THE DOCTOR, DAN._ **

“V, do you think she’ll be alright?”

**_SHE IS DIFFERENT… I DO NOT THINK SHE IS IN DANGER. BUT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE PROGENY._ **

“What did V say?”

“He thinks we should see a doctor. He doesn’t think you’re dying, but he’s never seen anything like this before.”

“Great. Cool. Cool, cool,cool,cool, cool. This is fine. Okay. Lemme get my purse.”

Dan did what he could in the hospital to check your vitals without sound-emitting equipment. You were hooked up to multiple machines. You watched the screens projecting your EKG, SEMG, BVP, HRV, and every other acronym you could think of. Your heart rate was strong and steady. Surface EMG, the stuff measuring muscle activation was a little high but you were tense, awaiting life or death information.

“You seem healthier than most women your age, not to mention pregnant women. Your heart variance is good, Heart Rate variability has been linked with many serious diseases and low heart rate variability is a pretty good indicator of organ failure, diabetes, cardiovascular issues, and these waveforms… well, they look amazing. What we want are these crests,” he explained touching the monitor, “with this notch in the middle of the downswing because that means your pulse is reacting to your breathing rate and adapting as it needs to. If I didn’t know this was hooked up to you, I’d think it was monitoring the most efficient athlete on the planet. Everything looks great right now, but I want you twice weekly so I can monitor any changes… I’m not an obstetrician but it’s better than nothing.”

“Thanks, Dan. I know this was short notice,” you breathed relieved by the good news.

“It was no problem. Eddie seemed worried about you.”

You both turned to look at Eddie where he was sitting bouncing his leg anxiously mumbling to Venom. He looked just as bad as he felt. If you died it would be his fault.

“I have to be frank with you, Y/N. We don’t know what this baby will do to you… I know it’s hard to think about… but terminating the pregnancy is an option. It’s still early, and your body hasn’t suffered at all…” Dan’s voice was hesitant. You could tell he was speaking as a friend more than he was speaking as a doctor.

_**TERMINATION!**_  Venom roared in Eddie’s head.

“If it’s going to kill her then she should,” Eddie argued, holding his head in his hands. He was always like this, taking from the people he loved most. Now, in searching out his own pleasure he’d ultimately doomed you to an unknown fate. He could never do right by anyone.

_**SHE WILL NOT DIE!** _

“You don’t know that and I can’t lose her. I won’t lose her! Think of everything she’s done for us.”

_**IT IS OUR PROGENY!** _

“Don’t you love her too!” Eddie yelled louder than before and you and Dan jumped.

“Hey, could you give us a moment?” you asked Dan, eyes trained on Eddie.

“Absolutely,” he left and closed the door to the examination room after him. You approached Eddie cautiously, knowing he was on edge.

“Honey,” you made your voice as soft as possible and yet he still jumped when he saw you standing before him. You sat in his lap, then pulled his head onto your shoulder. He held you close to him moving down to put his ear to your chest to hear your heartbeat.

“Eddie… I’m scared too. God, I’m so scared,” your voice shook, “I’m so afraid of leaving you, of never getting to do the things I always wanted. I’m terrified of everything right now. I’m scared of killing off our baby when it might not do me any harm at all. To have someone who is made of all three of us would be so beautiful… but I don’t know if it would be responsible of me to see this through if it will cost me my life. Venom, do you understand me?”

Venom came to hover in front of your face, “ _ **YES**_.”

“You can’t do this,” Eddie spoke. You could feel his tears roll down your chest.

“I have to know there’s no other choice, or else I won’t be able to live with myself. I’ll hold that guilt forever. I promise though, Eddie, the moment it starts to go south… I’ll do what has to be done. I just… I have to know there’s no other way.”

Venom soaked back into Eddie’s skin so that they both could hold you. You could feel Venom in the added strength of Eddie’s arms. You couldn’t have gotten up if you wanted to.

When the next symptom of your pregnancy started it was the middle of the night. You woke up burning hot, your body moving almost of its own volition. Part of you was choosing to get up and leave your boyfriend’s side, that part of you was hungry. You tore through the kitchen, going first for the tater tots. You ripped open the bag and poured them into your mouth, desperate to satiate the ever-growing hunger gnawing at your insides. When those were gone you threw open the cupboards stuffing anything with chocolate in it into your mouth. You ate all of Venom’s chocolate stash, then you ate the baking chocolate, and lastly the brownie mix. At that point, Eddie trudged out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. You paused in your carnal devouring to look at him. His hair was askew, in nothing but his boxers, squinting at you.

“Baby, what are you doing?”

“Hungry,” you uttered holding the carnage of your assault on the kitchen, “I’m so hungry,” your face crumpled as you pressed more of the brownie mix into your mouth. You leaned back against the counter and slid down on to the kitchen floor. Tears streamed down your face darkening the powder there. Eddie rushed forward, looking for some way to control the situation. Never in all his years did he think you would be on the floor amongst frozen tater tots, various wrappers, and a fine dusting of brownie mix, but here you were. If he didn’t know what you were going through he’d think you’d lost your mind. He pulled you close to him trying to comfort you through touch, a thing that usually worked. It seemed to be working now. You pressed your face into his neck pulling in his scent harshly.

“Eddie you smell, good.” You continued to sniff at him pressing your nose to the hollow of his throat then down towards his chest, closing your eyes and taking in the aroma. His heart smelled so… juicy.

_**WE KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS. I FEEL IT. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN**_.

“No.” Eddie pulled back looking at you, but of course he knew the problem. He’d done the same thing when Venom was first introduced to his body. You needed something living, something fresh. “She can’t eat like us.”

_**THEN WE BRING HER BACK PIECES. SOME ORGANS LIVE OUTSIDE OF BODY TOO.** _

“What about… like a… fish?”

_**HAS TO BE FRESH. OUR SPAWN NEEDS SOMETHING RICH IN NUTRIENTS.** _

Eddie might have resisted Venom’s claims if you weren’t sobbing and shaking in his arms. He couldn’t see you like this. It was killing him. It’s not even like this was the weirdest thing to ever happen to him, and this wouldn’t even be the weirdest thing he’d ever done. In fact, it was for a good cause. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t get his pregnant girlfriend her late night cravings?

“We will be back. Stay here. There’s more chocolate under the bed. Please don’t leave,” Eddie pled holding your face in his hands. Your cheeks and lips were covered in crumbs from tater tots, brownie mix and chocolate.

“Where are you going?”

“To go get you some food,” Eddie answered before kissing you quickly. He licked his lips afterward, tasting all the things you’d eaten. “Just stay here.”

Eddie hurried out of his apartment, out into the night to figure how the hell to help his girlfriend.

_**FIND A BAD PERSON.** _

“I’m not feeding her human organs! She’s not like us.”

_**BUT-** _

“No buts! What’s like human?” Eddie asked himself.

You sat on the bedroom floor surrounded by chocolate candy wrappers rocking yourself gently. Trying to ignore the growing ravenous pit inside of you. Just when you thought you’d go mad if you didn’t go out and find food immediately, you heard the apartment door open and smack the wall hard. Heavy footsteps thudded towards the bedroom. It had to be Venom, Eddie was never this loud. Accompanying the heavy steps was a weird squealing, one you’d heard before but never in person. The squealing ended with a wet cracking sound and squelch as if it was being torn apart. When Eddie came into the room he had a plate of bloody chunks. You didn’t have time to identify what they were before your body lunged for it. You blacked out after that.

When you woke your mouth tasted like death. Eddie wasn’t at your side. You called for him and stepped out of bed. As you made your way out of the room you noticed Eddie was cleaning. He looked up as soon as the door opened, smiling hesitantly.

“Good morning, baby. How are you feeling?”

“…Fine. You’re cleaning.” Astonishment hung on that observation.

“Yeah.” He looked around his apartment remembering what it looked like last night, “maybe you wanna go freshen up?”

“Oh yeah, my mouth tastes awful,” you complained trudging to the bathroom. The moment you clicked on the light you saw yourself in the mirror. Your face was covered in dried, brown blood and little chunks of… well, it had to be brain. You remembered now, flashes of ripping and tearing through a carcass filled your memory and your stomach flipped. You lunged for the toilet vomiting crimson carnage and stomach acid. Eddie hurried in to rub your back and speak soothing words to you. When you were done he pulled you into his lap.

“Please tell me it wasn’t human.”

“No, it was a pig. Close enough to human.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Are you still… uh, hungry?”

You shook your head, “God it was awful, Eddie. I thought I was gonna go crazy if I didn’t eat something but not just anything. It had to be the right thing.”

“Venom thinks the baby was making you crave living… uh organs.”

“It’s just like Twilight. I’m gonna have to drink blood from a fucking sippy cup.”

_**BLOOD WOULD NEVER DO.** _

“There’s still some of the uh pig in the fridge if you get the craving.”

You paused, thinking, “Where the hell did you get a live pig in San Francisco?”

Fortunately, pregnancy didn’t get much weirder than that. Venom and Eddie kept the fridge stocked with fresh animal parts, tater tots, and chocolate. The other weird things that happened because of the fetus didn’t even touch the weirdness of that night. You were strong, incomprehensibly strong. You went to Dan weekly and he was fascinated by just how healthy your body appeared. To say you were in peak physical condition was almost an understatement. Personally, you never felt better. You were spared the normal pregnancy aches and pains with one caveat: Mood swings were a bitch and a half.

“Are you fucking serious, Eddie?!” you screamed at him, “Do you even fucking think before you do things?”

_**I DO NOT UNDERSTAND**_. Venom spoke. He was just as confused and afraid as Eddie was. Eddie stood on the opposite side of the room from you, staring at you wide-eyed.

“What? What is it? What happened?”

“Oh, so I’m the crazy one?!”

_**YES.** _

“Nononono baby no. I believe you. I haven’t thought a single thing through in my life. I just- I just don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m sure you’re right. I’m sure. But what did I do?”

“You threw away the heart in the fridge!”

“It was bad! You wouldn’t have liked it anyway!”

“I wanted to eat it!”

_**SHE IS CUTE WHEN ANGRY.**_  Venom chuckled.

“Not now, V. She’s about to rip our throat out.”

_**SHE COULD NOT DO THAT. TOO WEAK. TOO ROUND.** _

“I wouldn’t count on that. You’ve seen her throw a shoe. She’s got uncanny precision.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” you shrieked, “I’m carrying this baby and it’s like the two of you don’t even listen to me anymore. Everything is about the baby! Well, news flash assholes! This is my show! And when I say I’m going to eat the heart, I’m going to  _ **EAT THE FUCKING HEART**_!” You took on the same deeper dimension that Venom’s had. It was still touched by your voice but it was like you were speaking from within an echo-y chamber.

“It wasn’t good!”

“Where I’m standing, your heart is looking very _ **JUICY**_.”

_**EDDIE.** _

“She’s just mad, V. It’s pregnancy hormones. They mess with her head a little. You’re not really going to eat my heart, right babe?” He smiled nervously at some point during your stand off Eddie put his hands out in front of him like you were a velociraptor and he was Chris Pratt in Jurassic World.

“Maybe not your heart, but perhaps your liver. It is  _ **TENDER**_.”

_**EDDIE!** _

“It’s soaked in beer. I don’t think it’d be half as good as you think.”

“Then your pancreas,” you began to walk towards him slowly, and Eddie backed away until his back hit a wall. You continued your advance. “I would dip it in chocolate.”

_**EDDIE!** _

“What, V?” Eddie snapped. Venom took over, rolling over his skin like an obsidian wave. Suddenly he was towering over you, leaning down to get in your face.

“ _ **STOP IT, MORSEL**_.”

“ _ **NO!**_ ”

“ _ **I SAID STOP IT!**_ ” He lunged forward at you, closing the distance, “ _ **WE LOVE EDDIE. NOT EAT EDDIE.**_ ”

Just like that your angry front crumpled and you were crying. Venom made a sound something close to a hum that came out more like a growl as he regarded you now, sobbing, and sniffling. He gently reached out and pat your head.

“ _ **YOU ARE ANGRY. WE UNDERSTAND. EDDIE IS TRYING TO HELP YOU**_.”

“I know V.”

“ _ **BE NICE TO EDDIE. BE NICE TO US. WE ARE TRYING**_.”

That only made you cry harder because you were being quite an unholy terror. You pitched forward and hugged the hulking alien as best you could with your protruding stomach. He hugged you back for a moment, then you felt them shrink back into Eddie’s familiar dimensions.

“I’ll be so glad when this baby is out of me,” you grumbled. Eddie held the back of your head as he rested his cheek on top of it.

“You and me both, sunshine.”


End file.
